Vredesmissie
Een vredesoperatie of vredesmacht is een leger en/of een diplomatieke missie, die speciaal is ontworpen om de vrede te herstellen en te behouden in bepaalde gebieden waar zich een gewapend conflict afspeelt. Deze worden meestal door de Verenigde Naties georganiseerd, maar ook andere internationale organisaties, zoals het GOS, de ECOWAS en de OCSE, organiseren zulke vredesoperaties. De burger-waarnemers van deze vredesmacht dragen witte kledij met daarop duidelijk de afkorting "UN", van United Nations, in het zwart. De militairen van de vredesmacht dragen hun nationale uniformen, maar hun muts of helm heeft de lichtblauwe kleur van de VN vlag, met daarop een VN insigne of de afkorting "UN" in het wit. Vandaar dat men spreekt over blauwmutsen of blauwhelmen. Soms zie je ook wel troepen uit bijvoorbeeld India met een lichtblauwe tulband. De burger-en of militaire voertuigen zijn allemaal in een helle witte kleur met daarop ook duidelijk de zwarte afkorting "UN". Meestal is er op de voertuigen ook een VN vlag bevestigd. Vredesoperaties van de Verenigde Naties Iniatieven voor VN vredesoperaties verschillen van kleine, diplomatieke of politieke delegaties tot grote mobilisaties van vredestroepen. Van 1948 tot 2003, waren er 56 VN vredesmissies, 13 missies waren nog actief op het einde van 2003. 130 landen hebben in deze periode vredestroepen geleverd, waarvan 89 ook nog in 2003. Canada en Fiji hebben vrijwel van elke vredesmacht deel uit gemaakt. Het is de VN Veiligheidsraad die besluit om een vredesoperatie uit te voeren. Een totaal van 1800 soldaten uit 100 landen, zijn gedood tijdens het dienen in een vredesmacht. Dertig procent van deze fatale gebeurtenissen in de eerste 55 jaar van de VN vredesoperaties, vonden plaats in de jaren 1993 tot en met 1995. De voorziene hervormingen van de VN waarover vanaf september 2005 gedebatteerd zal worden, voorzien ook in de oprichting van een "Peace Building Commission". Nu 95% van de conflicten intra-statelijk zijn, voldoen de gangbare "peacekeeping" operaties niet meer: ze zijn te beperkt van aard, en stoppen vaak eens het conflict gedoofd is terwijl het belangrijkste werk dan nog moet gebeuren. Daarom moet het bredere "peacebuilding" in de plaats komen, waarbij aandacht gaat naar de heropbouw van de burgerlijke maatschappij en een minimaal herstel van de sociale cohesie, noodzakelijke voorwaarden voor een duurzame vrede. Kernbegrippen in deze denkoefening zijn dan ook "institution building", "réhabilitation socio-économique" en "justice transitionnelle". Alleen al de laatste term illustreert ten volle de complexiteit: soms kan je de leiders niet vervolgen voor hun misdaden tijdens het conflict omdat je ze nodig hebt in het organiseren van de vrede; uiteraard mag dit slechts een "overgangsjustitie" zijn en moeten die misdaden ooit bestraft worden opdat een normalisering überhaupt mogelijk kan zijn. In 1988 werd de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede toegekend aan de vredesoperaties van de VN. Andere vredesoperaties Vredesoperaties worden ook uitgevoerd door internationale organisaties. Zo zijn er onder de paraplu van het Gemenebest van Onafhankelijke Staten (GOS) Russische vredestroepen gelegerd in Abchazië, heeft de Economische Gemeenschap van West-Afrikaanse Staten (ECOWAS) een kleine vredesmacht naar Liberia gestuurd en heeft de Organisatie voor Veiligheid en Samenwerking in Europa (OCSE) een vredesmacht gestuurd naar het conflict in Nagorno-Karabach. De Afrikaanse Unie heeft ongeveer 300 personen in Darfoer om toezicht te houden op het Conflict in Darfoer. Dit aantal wordt mogelijk uitgebreid. Daarnaast sturen landen ook op eigen initiatief legers onder de noemer van een vredesmacht naar conflicthaarden, meestal op uitnodiging van het land waar het conflict zich afspeelt. Nederlandse deelname aan vredesmissie Volgens het instellingsbesluit Herinneringsmedaille Vredesoperaties, artikel 1, lid b is een vredesoperatie: "inzet of ter beschikking stellen van de krijgsmacht als bedoeld in artikel 100, eerste lid, van de Grondwet, ter handhaving of bevordering van de vrede". Overzicht VN-vredesoperaties *1948 UNTSO (UN Truce Supervision Organization) - Midden-Oosten - Actief *1949 UNMOGIP (UN Military Observer Group in India and Pakistan) - Kasjmir (India/Pakistan) - Actief *1956 UNEF I (UN Emergency Force I) - Sinaï (Egypte) - Tot juni 1967 - Eerste gewapende vredesmacht *1958 UNOGIL (UN Observation Group in Lebanon) - Libanon - Tot december 1958 *1960 ONUC (UN Operation in the Congo) - Democratische Republiek Congo - Tot juni 1964 *1962 UNSF (UN Security Force in West New Guinea) - Nieuw-Guinea (Indonesië) - Tot april 1963 *1963 UNYOM (UN Yemen Observation Mission) - Jemen - Tot september 1964 *1964 UNFICYP (UN Peacekeeping Force in Cyprus) - Cyprus - Actief *1965 DOMREP (Mission of the Representative of the Secretary-General in the Dominican Republic) - Dominicaanse Republiek - Tot oktober 1966 *1965 UNIPOM (UN India-Pakistan Observation Mission) - Kasjmir (India/Pakistan) - Tot maart 1966 *1973 UNEF II (UN Emergency Force II) - Sinaï (Egypte) - Tot juli 1979 *1974 UNDOF (UN Disengagement Observer Force) - Golanhoogten (Syrië) - Actief *1978 UNIFIL (UN Interim Force in Lebanon) - Libanon - Actief *1988 UNGOMAP (UN Good Offices Mission in Afghanistan and Pakistan) - Afghanistan/Pakistan - Tot maart 1990 *1988 UNIIMOG (UN Iran-Iraq Military Observer Group) - Iran/Irak - Tot februari 1991 *1989 UNAVEM I (UN Angola Verification Mission I) - Angola - Tot juni 1991 *1989 UNTAG (UN Transition Assistance Group) - Namibië - Tot maart 1990 *1989 ONUCA (UN Observer Group in Central America) - Nicaragua - Tot januari 1992 *1991 UNIKOMUN (Iraq-Kuwait Observation Mission) - Koeweit/Irak - Tot in 2003 *1991 UNAVEM II (UN Angola Verification Mission II) - Angola - Tot februari 1995 *1991 ONUSAL (UN Observer Mission in El Salvador) - El Salvador - Tot april 1995 *1991 MINURSO (UN Mission for the Referendum in Western Sahara) - Westelijke Sahara - Actief *1991 UNAMIC (UN Advance Mission in Cambodia) - Cambodja - Tot maart 1992 *1992 UNPROFOR (UN Protection Force) - Kroatië/Bosnië en Herzegovina/Macedonië - Tot maart 1995 *1992 UNTAC (UN Transitional Authority in Cambodia)- Cambodja - Tot september 1993 *1992 UNOSOM I/UNITAF (UN Operation in Somalia I/Unified Task Force) - Somalië - Tot maart 1993 *1992 ONUMOZ (UN Operation in Mozambique) - Mozambique - Tot december 1994 *1993 UNOSOM II (UN Operation in Somalia II) - Somalië - Tot maart 1995 *1993 UNOMUR (UN Observer Mission Uganda-Rwanda) - Rwanda/Oeganda - Tot september 1994 *1993 UNOMIG (UN Observer Mission in Georgia) - Abchazië (Georgië) - Actief *1993 UNOMIL (UN Observer Mission in Liberia) - Liberia - Tot september 1997 *1993 UNMIH (UN Mission in Haiti) - Haïti - Tot juni 1996 *1993 UNAMIR (UN Assistance Mission for Rwanda) - Rwanda - Tot maart 1996 *1994 UNASOG (UN Aouzou Strip Observer Group) - Libië/Tsjaad - Tot juni 1994 *1994 UNMOT (UN Mission of Observers in Tajikistan) - Tadzjikistan - Tot mei 2000 *1995 UNAVEM III (UN Angola Verification Mission III) - Angola - Tot juni 1997 *1995 UNCRO (UN Confidence Restoration Operation in Croatia) - Kroatië - januari 1996 *1995 UNPREDEP (UN Preventive Deployment Force) - Macedonië - Tot februari 1999 *1995 UNMIBH (UN Mission in Bosnia and Herzegovina) - Bosnië en Herzoegovina - Actief *1996 UNTAES (UN Transitional Administration for Eastern Slavonia, Baranja and Western Sirmium) - Oost-Slavonië, Baranja en West-Sirmium (Kroatië) - Tot januari 1998 *1996 UNMOP (UN Mission of Observers in Prevlaka) - Prevlaka (Kroatië) - Tot december 2002 *1996 UNSMIH (UN Support Mission in Haiti) - Haïti - juli 1997 *1997 MINUGUAUN (Verification Mission in Guatemala) - Guatemala - Tot mei 1997 *1997 MONUA (UN Observer Mission in Angola) - Angola - Tot februari 1999 *1997 UNTMIH (UN Transition Mission in Haiti) - Haïti - Tot november 1997 *1997 MIPONUH (UN Civilian Police Mission in Haiti) - Haïti - Tot maart 2000 *1998 UNPSG (UN Civilian Police Support Group) - Oost-Slavonië, Baranja en West-Sirmium (Kroatië) - Tot oktober 1998 *1998 MINURCA (UN Mission in the Central African Republic) - Centraal-Afrikaanse Republiek - Tot februari 2000 *1998 UNOMSIL (UN Observer Mission in Sierra Leone) - Sierra Leone - Tot oktober 1999 *1999 UNMIK (UN Interim Administration Mission in Kosovo) - Kosovo (Servië en Montenegro) - Actief *1999 UNAMSIL (UN Mission in Sierra Leone) - Sierra Leone - Actief *1999 UNTAET (UN Transitional Administration in East Timor) - Oost-Timor - Tot mei 2002 *1999 MONUC (UN Organization Mission in Democratic Republic of the Congo) - Democratische Republiek Congo - Actief *2000 UNMEE (UN Mission in Ethiopia and Eritrea) - Ethiopië/Eritrea - Actief *2002 UNMISET (United Nations Mission of Support in East Timor) - Oost-Timor - Actief *2003 UNMIL (United Nations Mission in Liberia) - Liberia - Actief *2004 UNOCI (United Nations Operation in Côte d'Ivoire) - Ivoorkust - Actief *2004 MINUSTAH (United Nations Stabilization Mission in Haïti) - Haïti - Actief *2004 ONUB (United Nations Operations in Burundi) - Burundi - Actief *2005 UNMIS (United Nations Mission in the Sudan) - Soedan - Actief NAVO-vredesoperaties Sinds 1995 voert de NAVO actief vredesoperaties uit. Een lijst: * 1995 IFOR (Implementation Force) - Bosnië - tot januari 1997. * 1996 SFOR (Stabilization Force) - Bosnië - tot december 2004. Opgevolgd door EUFOR * 1999 KFOR (Kosovo Force) - Kosovo - Actief * 1999 AFOR (Albania Force) - Albanië - april - september 1999. * 2001 TFF (Taskforce Fox) - Macedonië - tot december 2002. Europese Unie * 2004 EUFOR - Kosovo - vanaf december 2004 - Actief * EUPM * EUMM * EU BAM Rafah * EUSEC FIN - Congo * EUSEC - Congo * EUCE - Italië Zie ook *Lijst van Nederlandse militairen omgekomen tijdens een vredesmissie Externe links * United Nations Peacekeeping Categorie:Woordenboek